


Okay

by Hathly



Series: STOOB: Stiles's THEOry On Obsessive Behaviors (One Shots) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you, I'm here for you. I wanted you back then and I wanted you now. I was prepared to wait a very long time" Theo's head was on his shoulders. "But I'm not waiting, if the only thing that's standing between you and me, is you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt with the words "Steo - Okay Okay Okay" and I must be crazy because I didn't know I could fill this one. But yeah, who ever you are here!

Something was wrong, well something was always wrong but this time he knows the reason the problem is, he doesn't know why he thinks there's something wrong. He must be feeling guilty or something.

Stiles slams the jeep door shut, earning curious looks from everyone. Scott, Alison, Boyd and Erica then Lydia and Jackson raised his brows at him, he flips him off.

"Where's Theo?" Of course, Scott had to ask him the dreaded question. He looks at Scott giving him the most 'don't ask' look, Scott understood, of course.

His mind wonders to the events last night, they just hunted a Wendigo and Scott was lecturing him about putting himself in danger, he was distracted last night.

Then he had an argument with Theo, well more like he shouted at Theo, for well being, for being himself. He hadn't seen Theo in weeks.

Jackson was giving him shit, so he had gone home and Theo was there waiting for him.

"Dude not now okay. All I want to do, is crash!" He walked passed Theo, who was probably there to ask him to watch a movie or something, again.

And it's not like Stiles didn't appreciate the attention, it's just that he's so tired and he has no time with the bullshit Theo was gonna bring. Theo can shove life else where.

 

"I just-" Theo grabs his arm, and Stiles pulls back.

"What is it?" He said as his dad was now on the door, looking at then.

"Well I just got back, and " Theo was looking at him, face crunched in pain and Stiles was jerk, he saw it and he ignored it.

"I don't give a damn okay!" He turns again.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Theo's fAce was now masked with concern, concern that now he knew he didn't at all deserve. "Is everything Okay?"

"No! I just don't want to talk to anyone, I want a good night sleep, Alone! Okay?" He walks faster as Theo falls behind.

"Okay. I, okay." Theo was gone, long before Stiles realised that Theo had no place to sleep for the night.

Theo was staying with him, and it fucks him now that Theo was always one for asking permission, even though Stiles had told him every damn time that he was welcome to spend the night. Well, always since Stiles had kick him out.

Stiles calls Theo's phone but of course it was turned off. He leaves him a message, a green light to spend the night. He waited all night but Theo didn't show up.

He didn't listen to Scott, as he stares at his phone. Where the hell was Theo?

"He's with Isaac." He looks up and saw that everyone was now gone, somewhere. Lydia was looking down at him.

"Ah." He nodded absentmindedly. Of course with goody good Isaac. Everyone loves Isaac.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Lydia looks disappointed at him. He shook his head, he doesn't even know what Lydia was talking about. Everything seems off lately.

"Nothing." He faked a smile.

"Stiles, first you miss Theo, you can't even eat right, you don't call him, you get distracted, now he's back you're moping ." Lydia said in a indignant huff. "It's getting old"

He remained silent.

"Just go home and think about it.  
We'll call you if we can't handle things." Lydia motion towards his car. He nodded and got up, heading towards it.

He was at the intersection, left going to Isaac's place, right to his house. He stirred right, he doesn't know what he'll say to Theo, he had to make a plan first.

When he parked his jeep in front of the house. He got out and Saw Theo sitting at the steps. He walked towards and sat beside him, Theo moves closer so that their knees are touching. "Hey"

"Hi, about last night." He paused thinking of the right words to say. "I was just, I was distracted and Scott and Jackson and"

"Stiles, I got your text." Theo nudged him. "And Lydia's"

"What did she say?" He asked curiously.

"That you were distracted cause I did call you when I was at DC" Theo replied, voice even.

He looked back at Theo who was just there and he hates it, how Theo just wormed his way into being one of Stiles friend, maybe even more now that he's looking closer.

First he was suspicious of the guy, then the guys saves him, still he hated the guy. He offered him a place to sleep in but it was just the goodness of his heart, then the guys spends time making him laugh, joke about movies and makes him feel like he's the only person that matters. He realised during Theo's absence how he actually likes the guy, and it wasn't right! He hated the feeling.

"I was giving you space" Theo broke his inner monologue.

"Space? Space is overrated." He said he stood up. "Come on, let's go up and watch arrow."

"No" Theo holds his wrist, tugging him , making him seat, on the lower step, between Theo's knees. Theo's hands around him, hugging him.

"Dude." Stiles tried but miserably fails, leaning into Theo's body more.

"I told you, I'm here for you. I wanted you back then and I wanted you now. I was prepared to wait a very long time" Theo's head was on his shoulders. "But I'm not waiting, if the only thing that's standing between you and me, is you."

"Theo." He started not knowing how to finish.

"I know you didn't trust me, but you do now. No matter how hard you try and change that, I successfully earned it." This was them, Theo on his back , and Stiles leaning for support.

"Okay." He nodded. Lifting his hand to Theo, slotting it together. "Okay."

He pressed his lips on the back of Theo's hands and closed his eyes. Feeling Theo's heart beats faster than usual. "Okay." He said once more.

They stayed there, for a very long time. Until the sun had gone down, whispering about nothing and everything all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
